Just One Of The Guys
by Twilover98
Summary: Ryeanne Underwood was always just one of the guys, but what would happen if she moved away from her hometown, but came back in four years. She's changed, and everyone knows it. Will they still see her as one of the guys?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, if you're reading Expect the Unexpected, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having writers block and can't think of where the story will go to next. But I will figure it out! So I thought maybe start another story! So here it is! I hope you like it! I don't own Twilight.**

"Guys, wait for me!" I yelled from the top of the tree.

As my green eyes looked down at the group of impatient boys, my hands skidded its way down the tree trunk. My heart pounded as I kicked my legs off the the tree so my body would fly the opposite way. Extending my arms, my hands grabbed a small branch, saving myself from falling to the ground. Gasps floated up from the ground and traveled to my ears. A smirk fell onto my lips, knowing that they actually cared about me.

After a few seconds, my heart beat returned to normal. I opened my hands, letting gravity take over. When I was five feet from the ground, I tucked my legs in and extended my arms. Bending them slightly, I push myself off the rocky ground and roll my body over, doing a summer salt kind of thing. Landing on my feet, I turned around brushing my hands off to see all of the guys staring at me.

"What?" I asked as my hands slowly stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked, getting mad for some stupid reason. But don't worry, that's just Paul for you.

Rolling my eyes, I begin to walk passed them but stopped when a pain shot up my leg. Clenching my jaw and hands, I tried to keep walking. They would never let me forget about crying in front of them. I never have, and never will.

"Rye..Let me help." Jacob whispered in a sad voice from behind me.

Shaking my head, I wiggled my leg around and continued to walk through the pain. Jacob was always the nice one, and I would die if anyone found out I have a crush on him. Oh well maybe he likes you too. Ha! Wrong! I'm just one of the guys, I always have been. And it doesn't even matter, today is the last day in La Push for me. I'm moving to LA when I get home.

When we all finally got back to my house, everyone was silent. I tried to tell them that it was fine, but they didn't even believe me. I didn't even believe myself. We've been friends ever since I could remember. And here I am, moving away from my hometown because my mom got a job in LA.

After putting all of our stuff in the car, I turned to the guys. Jared and Embry looked like they was about to cry. I felt my eyes sting as I looked at all of my friends. I walked, well limped, over to them and lightly punched them in the shoulder. Nothing too sappy or I would ball my eyes out. I went from guy to guy, telling them it's no big deal. Then I got to Jake. He was looked down, pushing rocks and twigs around with his foot.

"It'll be okay, Jake. You'll forget me in no time." I joked out, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes. Shaking his head, he took a step towards me. My eyes widened as his arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a shaky breath as a tear slipped from my green eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, hiding my face in his neck.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Jake." I whispered to him.

He nodded and didn't let go. I could have sworn I felt something wet seep through my shirt, but before I could think about it I heard the car start. I reluctantly let go of him, taking a step back and taking one last look at my friends. It looked like Jake was about to say something again when I made eye contact with him.

"Jake..don't." I shook my head.

"No, Rye you need to know that I've always-" He looked up at me through his long lashes.

"I..I have to go.." I whispered as I turned around, running to the car and jumped in. That was the last time I saw them..

**Four years later**

"256..257..258.." My eyes scanned the blue lockers for my number.

Yep. Ryeanne Underwood is back in small town La Push after four years. A lot of things have changed in four years. I am now 5'9, 17 years young, my natural really curly jet black hair is to the small of my back, I'm even more athletic, and I can sing. I would say I've gotten pretty. Before you never really care what you look like, I was always just a "guy" so why try? Speaking of, I've been back for maybe, three or four days, and the guys don't even know.

"259..260! Here we are.." I mumble to myself as I look at the three numbers on the paper before trying to open my locker.

Okay so you know those times where you can feel someone watching you? Yeah, well that's happening right now. I clench my jaw as I tried to shake the feeling off. The blue locker finally popped open after three tries. Thank god I only have 1-1/2 more years of hell. After grabbing my World History and Chemistry book I spun around and slammed into a really hard chest. I let out a small squeal as gravity took over and I landed on my butt.

"Mother trucker.." I let out a heavy sigh as my butt became numb. I didn't look up at the person, just went straight to grabbing my school supplies that were scattered among the hall.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." A deep, yet familiar voice said.

I just nodded. I continued to grab my things and shove them into my back pack. Not caring that it was unorganized because the bell rang about two minutes ago. After grabbing everything, my green eyes slowly looked up and saw a very, very defined chest. The black V-neck he was wearing showing every muscle. As my eyes continued to make their way up, I noticed that he was flawless. Perfect skin, the perfect shade, perfect black, cropped short hair, but long enough to grab a hold of. His perfect, plump, pink lips. They curved upward, obviously aware of me checking him out.

Ignoring his stupid smirk, I continued to make my way up into his eyes. As soon as his brown eyes made contact with my green ones, my mouth fell open.

"Paul?!" I shouted as I shot up.

He followed my movement as his eyebrows were burrowed together. After a few seconds, they were raised, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

"Ryeanne?!" I smiled and nodded, my black curly hair bouncing up and down. "What're you doing here?! You moved to LA!"

"Well obviously we moved back." I joked to him as he leaned down and engulfed me in a giant hug.

He lifted me and and spun me around. Wow, I never knew Paul liked me this much. I couldn't help but throw my head back and let out a loud laugh. As he set me back down, I leaned down and picked my bag up as we walked through the halls.

"Where is everyone?" I asked even though I was more interested in seeing Jake.

"You mean where is Jake?" He let out a snort as he looked down at me.

"No I mean everyone." I blushed a little as I rolled my eyes and I pushed him.

We walked into the cafeteria and my eyes searched the area.

"Here, follow me." He said and he reached down and grabbed my hand.

As I followed him, I looked around and I saw all the dirty looks the girls were giving me. Wow, elementary school much? I rolled my eyes and turned my head and looked to where we were walking. We finally got to a table full of people. I looked at each of them as they looked up at me. Slowly but surely, each one of they facial expressions turned to realization.

"RYEANNE!" They all shouted at once as they push themselves off the table and ran over to me.

A squeal passed my lips as they all gave me one giant group hug. I smiled as I looked at each of them. Dang, and I thought I changed a lot in a few years. All of a sudden, they all stopped and parted away from me and looked in the same direction. My forehead crinkled in confusion as I turned to look at what they were. And there he stood. The one person I've been wanting to see this whole time..Jake.

A smile crawled onto my lips as we both somewhat ran towards each other. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around me. Tightening my arm around his neck, I nuzzled my face in his neck. After a few minutes we finally let go of each other.

"Rye..I missed you so mu-" He stopped talking when we finally made eye contact.

My mouth opened as I took in a breath, my eyes flickering back and forth with his. Jacob and I always had a connection, but now..wow. I heard the hushed whispers of the guys behind us as Jake and I continued to look at each other.

"Jake did you jus-" Paul asked as I turned around to find Jared holding a hand over Paul's mouth.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. Please please review! Reviewing will make me update sooner! :) Well, I will keep doing this story until I come up with a plan for the other one, and if you aren't reading my other one, then go check it out! Anywho, hope you liked it and REVIEW! :) Until next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Jake, did you jus-" Paul asked as I turned around to find Jared holding a hand over Paul's mouth._

**Jacob's POV**

Ever since the beginning of this week, I've had a weird feeling. Like something was trying to pull me towards it. As I pulled up to hell on my "death trap", as my dad calls it, I shake my head trying to get rid of the feeling. Walking into the lunch room I heard the guys talking. Loudly and rushed, I might add.

"RYEANNE!" I heard them all exclaim at once.

No..That can't be right. Ryeanne? Ryeanne Underwood? That's impossible, she moved to LA. As I walked into the cafeteria, my thoughts were pushed to the side as a familiar smell filled my nose. I felt this pull towards the person who was stuck in the middle of the guys. No..I love Bel-

Before I could finish my thoughts, the guys spread apart. Ryeanne was standing there. She looked up at me through her long lashes with her big green eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running to her. Yes, yes I know. Corny movie status. She met me half way, jumping up, I wrapped my arms around her as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I let out a heavy sigh as I let my eyes fall shut. "Rye..I missed you so mu-" I whispered as I pulled back and our eyes connected or the first time in four years.

That's when it happened. The one thing that I've been wishing I would do to Bella. The one thing that I've been avoiding. As my eyes flickered back and forth between hers, all my thoughts went to her. My memories with her as a kid. How even then, I always liked her even when she was just one of the guys.

"Jake, did you jus-" Paul asked as Jared slapped his hand over his mouth.

No, no, no. I can't. I looked up at the guys before I took off running. My body began to shake violently as pictures of Ryeanne kept flying around in my mind. As soon as I was out of the school and away from.._her_..I phased. Growls erupted from my chest as her smile, her black, curly hair, and beautiful green eyes filled my mind.

No! I can't do this. This isn't right. It can't be. I'm in love with Bella.

_Jake!_

_Jake, stop!_

_Jacob, stop right now._ Sam called out to me.

I let out a whine as my paws finally slowed down to a stop.

_Sam, take it back! _I growled out as I saw his black fur come into view.

_Look, Jake. _He began as we circled each other. _I know that you think that you're in love with Bella but-_

_Think?! I AM in love with her, Sam! Not Ryeanne. I don't want the damn imprint! _I growled as I snipped my teeth at him. He pushed me back with his head as he stood a little taller.

_Suck it up, Jacob! The imprint isn't the problem. You are._

Rolling my eyes, I ran towards him, slamming my body into his before I ran away from the pack. It's Ryeanne. I could've imprinted on someone way worse, right? I mean, when we were little I had a huge crush on her. She's my Rye...No! I shook my head as pictures of her kept flying into my mind. I stopped running, tilted my head back, letting out a painful howl..

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's short but thought you guys might like an update :) Review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me type faster! Until next time guys :)**


End file.
